It's Christmas!
by KlaineLover3
Summary: Klaine Christmas fluff!Sorry it's so short!
1. Chapter 1

**Hello! This is my first fan fiction, please be nice! Rated K for Klaine! ;)**

Chapter 1: Three Weeks

"Oh my god! Its three weeks till Christmas! Eeep! I have the perfect present for Blaine! I love him so much…" I drabble. Clearly, Mercedes does not have the same concern, for she is staring at Sam, "Mercedes! Hello?"

"What! Oh, sorry, wasn't paying attention…"

"Clearly! Look. I can see that you still have feelings for Sam! Everyone loves Samcedes _almost_ as much as they love Klaine…haha… just go for it!" I smirk, because I'm still thinking of Blaine. Oh! It's Blaine!

_Hey Babe –Blaine_

_Hey. I was just thinking about you :D –Kurt_

_Aww…I love you. Will you come outside? Let's go to my house ;) –Blaine_

_Okay. See ya in a few 3 –Kurt_

"Um Mercedes? I have to go. Bye!"

"Bye! Have fun with Blaine" as she says that I walk away, but look back in time for her to wink at me.

I go outside, to see Blaine's car, with Blaine standing at the back, waiting for me. I see him, and give him a soft, gentle kiss. As he tries to deepen it, I duck away and climb into the car. I love to leave him hanging.

"I missed you."

"I missed you too." We don't talk. Instead we turn the radio on, and I listen to Blaine sing like an angel. Him and his Katy Perry… :) As soon as we got in the house and closed the door, our lips crashed together.

"I love you" They said at the same time. Then they giggled, "What are you getting me for Christmas?" I asked Blaine

"I'm not telling you!" Blaine half said-half giggled.

"Okay! But my present will be better than yours!" I playfully say, giving him a quick kiss on the cheek. We giggle for a while, and look into each other's eyes. We lean in for a kiss, when our phones go off.

_Emergency Glee meeting! –Rachel_

"Why did we give her our numbers?" Blaine giggles.

"Oh well, come on babe! We can make out in the car."

"Fine."

**Hope you guys liked it! If I get good reviews, I'll keep writing!**

**-Brianna 3**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Two Weeks

_Hey Gorgeous :) –B_

_Hey Babe! What's up? –K_

_Just sitting at home…alone –B_

_Oh. Want to hang out? –K_

_Sure! What do you want to do? –B_

_Go to the mall? Watch a movie? –K_

_Both? –B_

_Okay! I'll be at your house in five minutes! –K_

At that, Kurt grabbed his wallet and keys, and jumped into his car humming happily. It seemed like hours before he got to Blaine's house, though it was only three minutes. Kurt knocked, and was immediately blown away. Blaine was dressed in dark skinny jeans and a white V-neck sweater.

"You ready to…" Blaine tried to say, but Kurt leaned in and pulled him into a deep, passionate kiss.

"S-sorry. I missed you a lot…"

"It's okay babe, I was going to do that anyway." Blaine replied sweetly, "You look amazing! You know how much I love that outfit!"

"Yeah… I wore it just for you, because that was the first day we met," Kurt said as he looked at Blaine. Blaine studied him carefully. He loved that outfit. It was perfect, those VERY tight black skinny jeans and a blue-purple pea coat.

"Come on babe! Let's go get you that Marc Jacob's scarf that I know you want." Blaine replied sweetly with a gentle kiss on the cheek.

The two boys head into the mall, without holding hands despite their urge to. They hate how Ohio is a homophobic state.

_One day, one day, Blaine and I will move to New York and get married. One day._ Kurt thought dreamily. Maybe a little too dreamily, because before they get into the mall, the boys run into Azimio, quite literally.

"What the hell!" Azimio yells.

"Sorry." Blaine mumbles angrily, moving closer to Kurt.

"Well, well, if it isn't the little gay fairies that chased Karofsky away," Azimio says while giving them a death-stare.

"Azimio, we didn't chase him away. He transferred so asses like you wouldn't bully him," Kurt speaks up.

"Well maybe if you didn't put your gay little fairy lips all over his, he wouldn't have been gay!" Azimio yells, very angry now.

"Whatever, come on Blaine, let's leave. They don't want _our_ fairy dust, we're too good for them," Kurt mumbles.

"What was that Porcelain?" Azimio says, Kurt could tell he was angry.

"Yeah. You heard me. I said me and Blaine are too good for you," Kurt shoots back.

With that, Azimio pulls his fist back, and punches Kurt square in the nose. Kurt lets a loud squeal, and stands up. As he pulls Blaine up, and sees that he got punched too. After they help each other up, they realize that Azimio had already ran away.

"Kurt! You're bleeding!" Blaine says as he wipes some of the blood that is pouring out of Kurt's nose, "Ouch, I think I might have broken my arm."

"Babe, I'm so sorry. This was my entire fault! I talked back to him. I'll call my dad; he can drive us to the hospital," Kurt says as he dials his dad's number on his phone.

"_Hey Dad," Kurt said trying to act casual._

"_Kurt? What's wrong?"_

"_Me and Blaine got beat up at the mall. His arm is broken and is my nose. Can you take us to the hospital?"_

"_Yes! How did this happen? I'll be at the mall ASAP." _

Kurt sighed as he hung up his phone.

"Well, my dad is coming, he seemed really worried," Kurt tried to get out, but only sobs came.

"Kurt. Baby, what's wrong?" Blaine asked concerned.

"I-I just hate how w-we get beat up all the time. I t-thought it would h-have gotten better since Karofsky left, but it didn't."

"Shhh…. It's okay baby…. Some day we will move to New York and get married. Shh…." Blaine said lovingly, "look, your dad is here. Come on."

They walk over to Burt's car and see him looking very worried in the front.

"Kurt! Blaine! What happened?"

Kurt and Blaine climb into the backseat together, and Blaine explains the whole story because Kurt is still having trouble fighting back sobs.

"Well, Mr. Hummel, your nose is broken, and Mr. Anderson, your arm is broken. Now, we can't do anything about your nose, Mr. Hummel. But we can put a cast on your arm. Come on."

**Hope you guys liked it! Sorry it took so long! Please Review!**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Christmas Eve & Christmas

**Hello! Sorry this took so long to get up! Hope you guys like it!**

"Hey Dad," Kurt said looking sad.

"Hey Kurt. What's Wrong?" Burt said, looking concerned.

"I just miss Blaine, and he has to spend Christmas alone. AGAIN."

"Well, we can't have that, now can we? Come on, were going to get him."

"Yay!

~Linebreak~

Kurt and Burt walked up to Blaine's small house and rang the doorbell. Kurt smiled happily when Blaine answered the door because of his outfit. He was wearing sweatpants, a t-shirt, and his loose curls were hanging over his face.

"Babe! What are you doing here?" Blaine asked seeming panicked.

"Blaine, go pack your bags. You're spending Christmas with the Hummels." Burt said, Blaine still looking confused.

"W-what?" Blaine tried to say, but Kurt swooped in, gave him a peck on the cheek, and grabbed his hand.

"Come on babe, I'll explain later."

They head up to Blaine's room, and they both start packing.

"I'll go get your toiletries, and you pack your clothes," Kurt said.

"Okay. What do you think of these?" Blaine asked while holding up a pair of candycane- striped capris.

"Even you could make them look good babe." Kurt said, before stealing a kiss and going to pack Blaine's things.

~Linebreak~

"Babe, this was too nice of you," Blaine said, "you shouldn't have. I've spent plenty of Christmases alone."

"No, I should have Blaine. I love you, and I want this to be special. It's our first Christmas together." Kurt said, before hopping into bed with Blaine.

"Mmmm… I love you," Blaine said as he snuggled up to Kurt, "I'm surprised your dad let us sleep together."

"Me too. Probably a Christmas present. And he knows that we're too excited to do anything funny."

"Night, I love you."

"Love you too."

~Linebreak~

"EEEEP! ITS CHRISTMAS! GHAAAA!" Finn screamed, "KURT! BLAINE GET UP!"

"WHAT THE HELL FINN! WE'RE COMING," Kurt screamed back, and checked the time, "FINN! IT'S FIVE IN THE MORNING!"

"W-what….?" Blaine slurred, "What the hell? Oh. Morning babe. OMG! ITS CHRISTMAS!"

"I swear, you and Finn have to be related. Come on babe," Kurt said grabbing Blaine's hand.

"Yay!"

"Finn… What the hell…" Burt sighed as he went to the living room with Carole.

~Linebreak~

"Okay, seems like that's it." Burt said half an hour later.

"No. It's not dad. Blaine this is for you." Kurt said lovingly as he handed Blaine a very nicely wrapped gift.

"Oh babe, you shouldn't have."

"Just open it."

"Babe! This is amazing! I love you." Blaine said before leaning in for a kiss.

"Okay you love birds," Burt said, "What is it?"

"It's a scrapbook of all of our dates and memories. I love it. Thanks," Blaine sniffled, clearly tearing up, "Here, This is for you." Blaine said handing Kurt a box. "I-It's a promise ring. That no matter what happens, we will always be together. And nobody will get in our way. Kurt, I love you, nobody else, not Sebastian, just you. Sorry it's probably not the one you wanted. But, I-I- "

Kurt just stared at the ring. It was made out of starburst wrappers. "Blaine. I don't care. It could be made out of dog crap or gold. I would still love you."

Then, they just held each other and cried. Not sad or mad tears, happy tears.

~Linebreak~

**Hope you liked it! I'll put an epilogue up soon! I can't believe it's almost Christmas! Love you! Bye!**


End file.
